


Confession

by clynnra (celspi)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s0725 Coda, First Kiss, M/M, Spoilers, emotional Danny, emotional Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celspi/pseuds/clynnra
Summary: Danny loses it but makes a promise to Steve.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I wasn't the only one emotional after watching _Hawaii Five-O's_ season 7 finale. My inner Danny needed to be heard, so I wrote this short fic. Huge thanks to my amazing beta [Phoebe Miller](/users/PhoebeMiller) for her invaluable suggestions and ideas about syntax, grammar and story. She is always thorough and patient so thanks for making this one ready to share. Go read her stuff! Always thanks to [Sheppard McKay](/users/SheppardMcKay) for getting me into fic posting. :)

Danny excused himself from the exam room during Steve’s visit when he couldn’t handle hearing any more of the potential scenarios the doctor was laying out for Steve’s long term health issues from the radiation poisoning. He felt like a coward, though Steve nodded understandingly when he stepped out. Walking down the hospital corridor, his eyes were drawn to the wooden frame of the door to the chapel. He walked into the small sanctuary and sat in the front pew. Staring at the non denominational religious ornamentation, he rested his elbows on his knees and folded his hands.

Clearing his dry throat, Danny said, “I uh.. I don’t know why I’m in here. I haven’t been in a church or anything since Matty’s funeral. And I’m not a big believer.. No offense. I just needed to uh, talk to someone.. I don’t know what to do. Steve, man. The guy risks his life all the damn time for this.. this job, that just keeps taking and taking. I keep telling him that he’s not gonna die on me.. But..” 

Danny choked back a sob, and breathed deeply. “He was such a pain in my ass when I first met him, but I don’t know... he found his way in.” He touched his heart, and then traced the scar he knew was under his button down. “He’s family now. He’s Uncle Steve to my kids. He’s my partner, friend, brother.. He’s everything to me. He can’t die…”

His voice was lost to the tears he couldn’t hold back anymore. Covering his face with his hands, he just let himself cry. The maelstrom of emotions wracked his body as the tears fell unchecked. His heart was broken. Not long after, he felt someone sit next to him and draped an arm around his shoulder. Danny knew it was Steve before he even spoke.

Steve started rubbing Danny’s shoulder. “Hey, Danno… hey…buddy...”

Feeling ashamed, Danny sniffed and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes before smoothing them down his pants. “Sorry, babe… I should’ve been in there with you the whole time, but I just couldn’t.”

Tightening his hold around Danny, Steve replied, “It’s alright, man.”

Placing a comforting hand on Steve’s thigh, Danny disagreed. “No, it’s not.” Seeing Steve opening his mouth, Danny shook his head, and when Steve didn’t say anything, he continued. “Listen, I lost my shit just now because I needed to.. But I promise you, that I will be there for you every step of the way from now on. You got that? I love you, Steve. I’m not gonna leave you, ever. We’re getting through this together. Always.” He shifted to face Steve fully, tightening the grip on his leg.

Swallowing back his own emotions, Steve agreed. “Copy that.” Then he paused before adding, “Danny, I feel the same way. About you.”  
Freezing for a moment, Danny asked, “Did you hear everything?”

Steve raised his eyebrows in reply then grasped the back of Danny’s head, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “You’re my family, too. With Charlie and Grace…”

Licking his lips, Danny added, “With Mary and Joanie and the team, too.”

The beginnings of a smile quirked Steve’s mouth. “Yeah, but you are my everything.”

With that confession, Danny moved his hand from Steve’s thigh to his heart, grasping the shirt there. “We fight this together, alright? But we’re not fighting this anymore.”

Steve’s smile was so bright that Danny pulled him closer and kissed him firmly. The kiss was chaste but full of love and promise of much more.

Pulling apart, they rested their foreheads against each other, breathing in the moment. Danny felt Steve’s heart beating steadily under his hand and wanted that for as long as possible. “Come on, babe. Let’s go home. We’re gonna start living every day fully together from now on. We’re not wasting any time. But first, a nap.”

Chuckling Steve approved. “Sounds good, Danno.” He kissed Danny again. “Love you. Let’s go.” He stood up then pulled Danny up into his arms. The rest of their lives together finally started now, and they would make sure to cherish every moment.

FIN


End file.
